


Jelly

by Stonestrewn



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonestrewn/pseuds/Stonestrewn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem with jelly-giants is that when you kill them they get all over you. Kisses get very sticky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jelly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fortheloveofpizza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofpizza/gifts).



> Originally posted on my tumblr!

The problem with jelly-giants is that when you kill them they get all over you.

"At least they’re tasty," Amethyst said, licking her arm.

Pearl gasped, clasping her own, perfectly clean hands over her mouth. 

"Don’t eat that! You don’t know where it’s been!"

"Uh, in a jelly giant’s guts?" Amethyst shrugged. "Big deal." 

"Garnet, please tell her something! This is _not_ hygienic and-” Pearl’s pleading came to a halt as she turned towards Garnet and found her licking her fingers. “You, too? Really?”

"Hey, the wussypants who sat back while the rest of us had to get down and dirty has no right to getting all offended afterwards," Amethyst said. 

"I was providing backup, you are well aware of that," Pearl said with a huff, looking to Garnet for validation. Garnet took another lick from the back of her hand and smacked her lips. 

"Strawberry," she stated, and Amethyst groaned.

"No fair, I wanted that!"

"You jelly?"

Amethyst rolled her eyes but Pearl burst out laughing.

"Oh, come _on_ ,” Amethyst said, “you two suck,” but she was smiling and when Pearl’s giggling subsided, the look in her eyes was kind. 

"I suppose it’s good that the jelly is, well. Good."

She smiled a little back at Amethyst, who tilted her head.

"Want a taste?"

"I don’t know…" 

"Sure you do." Amethyst stretched up on her toes, pointing to her cheek. "Plant one here."

After a second of hesitation she inched forward , but at the very last second Amethyst turned her head, catching Pearl’s mouth with her own. 

"Gotcha!"

"Amethyst!" Pearl exclaimed, blushing bright. 

Garnet put a sticky, strawberry flavored hand on Amethyst’s shoulder. 

"Don’t trick people into kisses," she said, ignoring Pearl’s reassurance that it had been fine, really, a little surprising and a whole lot gooseberrier than usual but that was all. "You should ask for them." She turned to Pearl. "May I?"

Pearl nodded, and now it was her turn to stand on tippy toes for a kiss. 

"Okay, fine." Amethyst tugged, uncharacteristically gently, at Garnet’s arm and her scowl wasn’t nearly genuine enough to give her sarcastic tone of voice enough edge to cut when she said: "May I?"

Garnet complied, bending down to press her lips against Amethyst’s and when she straightened again the corners of her mouth quirked upward in a small, warm smile.

She put her other hand on Pearl’s shoulder with a soft squelch.

"Let’s go home."


End file.
